hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2050 Atlantic hurricane season (MG)
The 2050 Atlantic hurricane season was a record-breaking and hyperactive season with widespread and catastrophic damage and loss of life across the Atlantic basin, totaling nearly $900 billion in damages, cementing it by far as the costliest on record, and whom's total was three times the amount of the previous record-setter, 2017. In addition, the season caused over 20,000 deaths, making it the deadliest since 1998. The season featured the most activity in the basin since 2025, with a total of 25 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes being recorded, the latter of which broke 2005's record for most amount of major hurricanes. Four Category 5 hurricanes formed during the season: Jenna, Laura, Omar, and Wilfred - this was the most seen in a single season since 2017. In addition, all but one of the major hurricanes of the season struck the United States during 2050, eclipsing the record set in 2017. The season officially started on June 1, however, as indicated by Astor in February and Delta in December, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. There were a large amount of record-setting and notable storms during the season. In early February, Tropical Storm Astor became the second tropical cyclone on record to exist within the respective month, the other being a storm in a storm in 1952. Later, Hurricane Emilius became the strongest storm to form in July since Emily in 2005. In mid-August, Hurricane Jenna grabbed worldwide attention and notability when it devastated Puerto Rico and Florida, killing thousands and causing nearly $400 billion in damages, which made it the most costliest natural disaster worldwide. Later that month, Hurricane Laura became the southernmost Category 4 on record and was the worst natural disaster recorded in Trinidad and Tobago. In mid-September, Natalie caused major destruction along the Eastern Seaboard as a strong hurricane. Not long afterwards, Hurricane Omar broke a 45-year old record and explosively intensified to become the strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, reaching sustained winds of 190 mph (305 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 878 mbar (25.9 inHg) in the Gulf of Mexico, surpassing Wilma from 2005. At the end of September, Ryan became the most intense storm to strike Alabama since Opal in 1995. Nearly a month later, Hurricane Wilfred became the final of the quartet of Category 5 hurricanes during the season and caused catastrophic damage in Tampa, and was the deadliest storm in the Atlantic basin since Mitch in 1998. The hyperactivity and record-breaking destruction was attributed to neutral conditions observed in the Eastern Pacific, with extremely warm sea surface temperatures prevailing across the central Atlantic, Caribbean Sea, and the Gulf of Mexico (where in some places were record-breaking), as well as a moist atmosphere and low wind shear. However, the Bermuda-Azores High was also stronger then usual, which forced an unusually high amount of storms westward. Most weather agencies had predicted initially that 2050 would have either cool neutral or weak La Nina conditions. Despite the ENSO phase being predicted right, most predictions fell short of the actual number of storms forming. Timeline ImageSize = width:850 height:255 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/02/2016 till:04/02/2016 color:TS text:"Astor (TS)" from:17/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:TS text:"Bethany (TS)" from:05/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Cristobal (C1)" from:24/06/2016 till:27/06/2016 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:09/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Emilius (C4)" from:22/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:23/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:29/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Giovanni (C2)" from:03/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" from:06/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Isaias (C4)" from:12/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Jenna (C5)" barset:break from:19/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Keanu (TS)" from:27/08/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Laura (C5)" from:02/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Marco (TS)" from:05/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:15/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Natalie (C3)" from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Omar (C5)" from:22/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Paulette (C1)" from:29/09/2016 till:06/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Ryan (C4)" from:08/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:TS text:"Sally (TS)" from:13/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:TS text:"Teddy (TS)" from:16/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Vicky (C1)" barset:break from:21/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Wilfred (C5)" from:26/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:04/11/2016 till:07/11/2016 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:19/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Gamma (C2)" from:13/12/2016 till:17/12/2016 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Astor Tropical Storm Bethany Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Emilius Tropical Storm Fay Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Giovanni Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Jenna Tropical Storm Keanu Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Tropical Depression Fifteen Hurricane Natalie Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Ryan Tropical Storm Sally Tropical Storm Teddy Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Wilfred Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Season Effects Storm names The following is a list of names used for tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 2050. These are the same names that were used in 2044, and will be re-used in 2056. Retirement Due to their impacts, a record breaking seven names were retired: Emilius, Jenna, Laura, Natalie, Omar, Ryan and Wilfred. This was due to their extremely severe and record-breaking impact. The names that were chosen to replace them in 2056 were Enzo, Jamie, Lexis, Nikki, Oswald, Ralph, and Watson.Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Neutral season Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:MasterGarfield